1. Field
This disclosure relates to wireless communication. More particularly, this disclosure relates to methods and systems for sending and receiving real-time communications using adaptive protocols.
2. Background
The evolution of mobile telephone technology has produced a number of advancements that have little to do with traditional telephony, but are now considered standard components for most cellular telephones. For example, modern cellular phones are capable of sending and receiving text messages, accessing the internet and displaying multimedia files.
One particular service now available to cellular telephones (and similarly enabled devices) is the ability to wirelessly receive and then play music, movies, music videos and television programming. The content for these services is typically sent across special high-capacity Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)/Forward Link Only (FLO) wireless networks, such as Qualcomm's MediaFLO® system.
DVB is a technology that enables an efficient and economical distribution of the same multimedia content to millions of wireless subscribers simultaneously. DVB technology can allow for a reduction in costs associated with the delivery of media, and allow users to “surf” channels of content on mobile handsets more typically associated with cellular voice and data services.
In operation, a DVB network typically formats, bundles and encrypts various media streams, then applies some form of error detection and correction scheme to abate errors generated during transmission. Once transmitted and subsequently received, the DVB multimedia streams can be corrected for errors (to the extent possible), unbundled and decrypted before being played.
Unfortunately, practical limits on cellular telephones are not always conducive to consumer enjoyment. For example, cellular telephones may not have the video resolution or audio performance to fully exploit the available DVB content. Accordingly, it may be desirable to develop new technologies that may expand the desirability of DVB media systems.